Ce sont les risques du métier !
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Renzo et Izumo sont en mission. Celle-ci est soit disant facile et pourtant des évènements imprévus surviennent (sinon c'est pas drôle!)


**Auteur**: C'est mon histoire donc mes idées à la con ~

**Titre**: Ce sont les risques du métier !

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. Il n'y a que le petit démon que j'ai inventé pour permettre à mon histoire d'avoir lieu !

**Pairing****: **Un couple hétéro, ça peut pas faire de mal de temps en temps, voici donc du Renzo/Izumo, enfin un petit zeste ~

**Note**** :** Je n'ai jamais écrit avec les personnages de Blue Exorcist et je m'y met enfin que parce qu'on m'a défié d'écrire sur ce couple. J'espère donc m'en être sortie ! ~

* * *

**- C'est ça, le démon qu'on doit battre ?**

La jeune fille haussa les épaules pour répondre à son camarade. Ils avaient été envoyé dans cette vielle bâtisse qui avait servi d'école fut un temps pour éliminer un démon qui hantait les lieux. Les gens voulaient récupérer l'endroit pour faire un nouveau bâtiment plutôt que de laisser les lieux inhabités et perdre du terrain. Leur école les avait envoyé pour régler le problème, disant que cette mission ne serait pas bien dure.

- **Ça explique pourquoi, on nous envoie.**

**- Allez, dépêchons-nous. **

Une petite boule noire flottait dans les airs, faisant des allers-retours dans la pièce. A première vue, le démon était inoffensif. L'éliminer ne devrait pas trop poser de problème. Un coup et c'était bon. Mais l'instinct de la jeune fille lui criait de faire attention.

- **Allez j'y vais !**

Elle roula des yeux. Depuis le début, son camarade, un pervers de première à ses yeux, n'arrêtait pas de se la jouer cool pour tenter de l'impression. Elle le prenait juste pour un idiot et plus il continuait ainsi, plus il perdait de l'estime aux yeux d'Izumo. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup …

Il s'approcha de la boule démoniaque, arme en main, prêt à lui porter un coup. Elle le vit se figer un instant. Elle fronça les sourcils. Etait-il en train d'hésiter à détruire cette chose ? Inoffensive ou pas, leur mission était claire. Ils devaient la détruire.

- **Aaaaaah ! Des insectes ! Des insectes !**

Elle le vit bondir sur une des tables qui tenaient encore debout. Cette dernière craqua et il sauta sur la suivante. La jeune fille cherchait partout mais elle ne voyait aucune trace d'insectes dans la pièce. Même pas la moindre petite araignée pour leur passer un petit bonjour.

- **Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fou-**

Ce fut à son tour de se figer. Elle sentit une sensation gluante le long de tout son corps, qui la fit frissonner. Elle tourna lentement le regard et tomba nez à nez avec une langue aussi longue qu'elle. Un cri muet franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle tombait en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. La boule avait grossi laissant apparaître une bouche énorme d'où sortait cette langue immense. Cette dernière disparue pour laisser place à des dents pointues.

- **Bon sang, c'est quoi ce truc !**

**- Des insectes partout ! **

**- Mais arrête ! Reprends-toi !**

Elle balaya son regard autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver un objet à lancer au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait pour essayer de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne trouva rien d'utile et se décida à ôter une de ses chaussures. Il fallait être rapide et se jeter sur lui serait une mauvaise idée. Alors chaussure en main, elle s'apprêta à la lancer sur son camarade.

- **Aaaah !**

**- …Renzo ?**

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux contre la table, une main serrant fermement une de ses cuisses. Il n'était plus en panique devant des insectes imaginaires. Il souffrait. Elle le voyait. Mais la douleur disparut en une fraction de seconde, laissant son camarade retrouver son calme.

- **Oh, tête de nœud !**

La jeune fille se releva doucement, le regard posé sur son camarade. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace du démon dans la pièce. Prudente, elle fit appel à ses compagnons. Les deux renards s'installèrent de part et d'autre du corps de la jeune fille.

- **Bon sang, tu réponds !**

Sans un mot, le jeune homme se leva. Elle le regarda faire, reculant d'un pas. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. S'il feintait cet état bizarre, elle s'était promis de le castrer pour se venger. Elle s'attendait presque à le voir se tourner vers elle, tout sourire en disant bêtement « Je t'ai eu ». Mais le jeune homme se contenta de descendre de son perchoir et de s'approcher lentement d'elle, la tête baissée.

- **Ne t'approche pas ! On- Punaise ! Tu m'écoutes !**

Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques pas qu'elle, elle se permit de lui mettre une baffe pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son geste soit arrêté aussi facilement par la main de son camarade.

- **Hey ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal au poignet !**

Il tenait fermement son poignet. Elle tenta de se défaire de sa prise, de le repousser, de lui faire du mal, mais rien ne lui fit d'effet. D'un geste viril, il attira sa camarade contre lui, la captura d'une main ferme au niveau du dos.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle tenait de se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Même ses renards refusèrent de l'aider. Ils prétendaient que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais ne sentaient-ils pas que la situation n'était pas normale ? Que le jeune homme était dangereux ?

- ** ! Mais ! Raaah ! Lâche-moi ! Non !**

Un gémissement de surprise lui échappa alors qu'elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme contre la peau de son cou. Il était en train de la violer ! Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications à ce comportement étrange.

- **Attention !**

Une voix extérieure retentit dans la pièce juste après le bruit d'une vitre qui volait en éclat. Une seconde plus tard, Izumo n'était plus aux prises du jeune homme mais à celles d'une nouvelle personne. Celle-ci la tenait par la taille, tel un sac à patates, mais non chargé sur une épaule. La jeune fille avait ainsi ses fesses qui faisaient face au jeune homme et sa tête qui faisait face au mur. Elle tenta de se retourner pour apercevoir son sauveur.

- **Oh !**

C'était Shura qui était venue à sa rescousse. Elle fut soulagée de constater que ce n'était pas un nouveau pervers qui s'en prenait à elle. Mais la professeur la lâcha sans la moindre délicatesse, la laissant tomber une seconde fois sur le sol poussiéreux.

- **Bon, dis-moi où il a été touché par le démon !**

**- Hein ? …Euh… A la cuisse, je dirai.**

**- Bien, on va tenter par là !**

Sans plus attendre, Shura fonça sur Renzo et lui planta son sabre dans la cuisse, sans la moindre hésitation. Izumo sursauta, surprise d'une telle action, avant de voir une matière noire s'échapper de la blessure. La matière reprit une forme de sphère noire avant de se faire découper en deux par Shura et de disparaître.

- **Et voilà !**

**- Il …Il était possédé ?**

Le jeune homme s'effondra au sol. Shura se tourna vers Izumo, lui faisant signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Il était temps de partir des lieux et d'aller soigner le blessé. Peu mécontente de partir enfin de cette vieille bâtisse, Izumo n'insista pas et suivit la professeur.

« … »

« - _Ils ont été envoyé sur une mission dangereuse !_

_- Je sais, je sais. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient à faire à au début._ »

- **J'ai pas tout saisi du reste de la conversation. Mais en résumé le démon que vous avez combattu lèche une personne pour poser une marque puis mord une autre et manipule cette dernière soit pour tuer, soit pour …Enfin tu vois.**

**- Non, désolé je vois pas.**

**- Renzo ! **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Mets en marche ton esprit pervers pour une fois !**

Le jeune homme, déjà en mauvais état, se reçu un coup sur la tête de la part de son ami. Celui-ci était accompagné de Konekomaru qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis le début. Les deux amis prirent congés, laissant Renzo de nouveau seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il avait vraiment fait ce qu'il était en train de penser à sa camarade de mission ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'allait plus jamais vouloir le voir.

- **On m'a dit de t'apporter ça !**

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pile à temps pour voir un flan arriver vers lui et le rattraper au vol avant que celui-ci n'explose à son visage. Il posa ensuite son regard sur son nouvel invité.

- **Izumo !**

**- Je passais juste pour te donner ça ! Ne te méprend pas ! **

**- . Merci.**

**- Et si tu recommences ce que tu as fait, je te promets de te castrer pour te faire passer l'envie de retenter à nouveau !**

Sur ces mots des plus sympathiques, la jeune fille prit congé. Renzo la regarda disparaître derrière la porte avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Sa camarade n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il était rassuré. Il se tourna vers son plateau repas qu'il avait fini un peu plus tôt et déposa son nouveau dessert à côté des restes. Il le mangerait plus tard.

- **…Hein ? Mais j'en avais déjà eu un !**

* * *

**Alors défi réussi ?**

Si vous voulez me lancer des défis, faut pas hésiter; Si vous voulez nous rejoindre sur le forum rp où m'a été donné ce défi de fanfiction, il faut pas hésiter à aller chercher sur un moteur de recherche "rp-with-you" (premier résultat). Là, vous pourrez rp, lire des rp, lancer des défis de fanfiction, avoir des défis. Bref, vous amuser! ~

Et sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi si ça vous a plu ou si je dois arrêter de suite d'écrire! XD


End file.
